The Big Three's Secrets
by AlexandriaCFWJF
Summary: This Story is about the big three Gods and demigods going to a school that is safe for demigods, Magicians, and villain kids. I don't own any Percy Jackson or Descendants characters. I suck at Summaries.
1. AN

I don't Own any Percy Jackson or Descendants Characters I just own the plot and OC Characters.

My Characters are Alexandria(Lexi)(My actual name is not Alexandria), Asher Lee, Horace Archer, and many others.

I don't own The place Avalor or the names Castillo Flores or Frost or Wenjack.

Nico is 16

Thalia is 18

Percy is 14

All descendants characters are 16.

All the gods are 17


	2. Chapter 1: A Discussion

Nico's POV:

Today Thalia and I were just minding our own business when the gods flashed us to Olympus. While we waited for Zeus to do his dramatic speech we noticed Poseidon was here, but Percy wasn't.

"Um... Uncle Zeus where's Percy?" I asked.

"He's at school", was the reply.

Me and Thalia looked at each-other and we had the same thought Percy is at school?! Well that was just plain weird since I thought Percy didn't like school. Then I remembered that Percy wasn't at camp this summer. Weird Percy was busy with school. Just at that moment Zeus cleared his throat. So dramatic.

"This meeting is about our family we never bond together so I thought maybe to get some education and bonding time at Auradon Prep. It's a school in the kingdom of Auradon." Announced Zeus.

"Wait! You want us to go to school, so we can bond?!" exclaimed Thalia who had just voiced my thoughts. The idea of going to school was sickening. All that learning we had to do I just hope we survive school.

" Percy has been notified and we have all been enrolled at the school he goes to" Zeus continued. " Poseidon has been enrolled under the name Arnav, Hades under the name Mabuz, and me under the name Barak."

A/N- How was that this is my first story so be chill with me people each name has a specific meaning. Arnav means ocean, Mabuz means ruler of the death castle and Barak means lightning.

Next Chapter will be about them at school.

Hope you enjoy it.

-Peace out Lexi


	3. Chapter 2: Shocking Discoveries School

**Percy's POV**

I just found out that the big three gods are coming to school under the names Arnav, Mabuz, and Barak Olympia. When they come they will be automatically AKs (Auradon Kids) not VKs (Villan Kids). Well I am a VK since I have about 11-12 moms and 11-12 dads. What?! It's not surprising, have you heard of being possessed, so Poseidon and Sally were both possessed by 11 other people.

Well one of my mom is a villain. You're probably asking who is it. Well it's Maleficent. Yep You read/heard it right. That also makes me Mal's brother so well guess how fun that is. Actually it's pretty fun.

Well let's hope that they survive Auradon Prep.

 **A/N Hey Guys sorry this is a short Chappie, but I have writers block, and I'm also busy with Ramadan. So I hope this is good for now I may not update for a while.**

 **-Lexi**


	4. Chapter 3: We go to the Office

**Percy POV:**

I was lounging around in my dorm with Mal, Ben, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Asher and my twin Lexi. Yeah Lexi is my full blooded twin, so that means she has all the same parents as me. We were similar in height but Lexi was half a foot taller. I was 5'0 and she was 5'6. She is also the older than me by one hour which meant I was the child who was not supposed to be born.

Well back to the point so we were all having our small separate little conversations about things. Mal, Ben, Evie and Doug were talking about couple stuff, which I couldn't relate to because me and Annabeth broke up, but we broke up as friends. We broke up because we were like siblings, but everyone expected us to be more.

The other conversation that Jay, Carlos, and Asher were having had to do with pranks. They were planning to prank the headmistress of the school on the first day. Our headmistress is _the_ Fairy God-Mother you know as in Bippity-Boppity- Boo. We call her Mrs. Fairy or Mrs. F.

What were Lexi and I doing you ask. Well we were doing what all siblings do, having and argument. We were arguing which colour is better green or purple. Honestly I think it's purple, but well this is life.

Just as we were all in the middle of our own "conversations" the announcement came on. " _Can Percy, Lexi, Mal, Ben, Avi, and Mindy report to the office immediately please?"_ So we went to the office, and on the way there we met up with Avi and Mindy. Who are they you might ask well Avi is Lexi's boyfriend, while Mindy is Avi's sister.

We were on the way to the office thinking about why were called down. Then all of a sudden they turned around and looked at me. And you know what they said? They said: " Okay Percy what did you do?"

"What do you mean what did I do?" I asked.

"Were you the reason we were called down, because none of us want to be in trouble." Mal said.

"I didn't do anything" I exclaimed.

After a while of looking at me they said the believed me which made me really happy. The big mystery was still there _Why were asked to come to the office? The school year hasn't even started yet?_

When we got there we waited outside the office to be called in. Mindy and I were talking about Murdoch Mysteries, a show that we've only seen two episodes of and Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and CatNoir, we watched the whole first season, and now we're waiting for the next season. We were also talking about our favourite episodes of each t.v. series.

Mal and Ben were talking about politics, because Ben was destined to be king some day after his dad. Ben was really nervous, while Mal was trying to calm his nerves.

 _Meanwhile In the Office_

 **Thalia's POV:**

We arrived at Auradon Prep looking at all the scenery, while we waited to be called in. When we were called in the Mrs. Fairy asked us to tell her about ourselves so we did. We told her our personal interests and hobbies, but we also told her how much we love Greek stories.

Mrs. F. told us to give her a minute while she settled something, so we watched her call someone or someones down to the office. She said: " _Can Percy, Lexi, Mal, Ben, Avi, and Mindy report to the office immediately please?"_ I wasn't that shocked Percy was called down to the office he's always getting into trouble, but what really surprised me was the fact she didn't say their last names, as if they didn't have any, or they didn't want them known.

While we waited for them to come to the office the only thing in my head was; _Why was Percy called down to the office? What did he do this time? And the school year hasn't even started yet and he's in trouble already, or was he?_


	5. Chapter 4: We Meet New Students

**Percy's POV**

I was waiting outside the office with Mal, Ben, Lexi, Avi and Mindy. We were completely bored out of our minds. While we waited we play a bunch of games like; go fish, truth or dare, would you rather, etc. We also played with Cleverbot which really annoyed us to the brink of going to chuck _my_ phone into Tartarus. **(A/N This is an actual website check it out. It is the most frustrating thing you'd ever do. )**

Then after a while Ms. Fairy called us into the office. When we went inside I automatically recognized everyone. There was; Thalia, Nico, Arnav(Poseidon), Mabuz(Hades), and Barak(Zeus). Why they were also here well we are about to find out.

After a long period of awkward silence. Ms. Fairy was about to tell us why we were here, and you know what happened next? We started playing the blame game.

"It wasn't me I didn't do anything wrong" -Lexi.

"Neither did we" -Mal and Ben.

"Me neither" -Mindy.

Then they all looked at me and said; "It was Percy's fault!" I just looked at them with wide eyes. _How could they blame me? So what if I always get in trouble. It's usually never my fault._ Then Ms. Fairy laughed and said we were not in trouble, we were here to show the new kids around. After she said that we all said; "Oh."

 **Thalia's POV**

I found this really funny how they blamed it on Percy. The way his eyes opened wide looked like an abused kitten. He was the next best thing to a little brother. Percy, he was like a little brother to me. He even had that cuteness that made sure you can never be to angry with him.

Well after the fact that Percy wasn't in trouble, we found out that they were here to show us around.

So here we were touring the school. When we passed a room or something of importance Percy would start talking about it and its history. It was funny because no one was really listening, and Percy didn't seem to mind.

After awhile we got to the dorms where Percy showed us our rooms. I found out that me, Percy, Lexi, and Mal are sharing a room, while Nico, Arnav(Poseidon), Mabuz(Hades), and Barak(Zeus) would share a room. We asked Percy why he was the only boy in his dorm, and he replied 'it's the luck of the draw. Also I thought you would like a room with more girls and not a room with all boys'. Well that's surprising that Percy actually thought about what I would want, because he never acts smart. I had always assumed, but I guess assuming something won't help you.

Well I hope this school Year goes well.

 **A/N : I hoped you liked that chapter it took me awhile to write it tell me your Ideas.**

 **-Lexi**


	6. Chapter 5: Start of School

**Thalia's POV**

Today was the first day of school. _Hooray! This ought to be fun._ While I was thinking sarcastic thoughts, my roommates woke up. Percy was the first. When I looked really closely at Percy I could tell he didn't sleep very well and that he'd been crying. It hurt me to see Percy acting so tough, while on the inside he was broken, sad, and just a little child.

I found out that the classes are based on the people so it's a mixture of ages in a class learning the same thing the ages vary from 14-17 years.

I looked at my schedule to see that I have Chemistry first, so then I asked Percy what he had and he told me that, he, Arnav, Mabuz, Barak and Nico all have the same schedule as me. So that means we all have Chemistry. _Oh Joy!_

 **Nico's POV**

When I woke up I remember Percy telling me that all our schedules will be the same. So I went to take a look at the schedule and found that we had Chemistry with Mr. Delay first. _Oh Joy!_

****Time***Skip******

 **Thalia's POV**

While we went into class I noticed that Percy was more quiet than usual. When we went to our assigned seats I noticed that Percy's was near the back while we were at the front, where the bad kids have to sit, and the nerds love to sit. I hate the front the teachers always look at me. *Shudders* _Creepy_

Half through class I looked back at Percy to see he was doodling and not paying attention. After a few minutes the teacher noticed it too. So he picks on Percy with a question.

"Percy! What's the average atomic weight of silver?" Questioned Mr. Delay.

"It's probably not much. Because silver is pretty light, right?" Percy reasoned. Everyone laughed at the face Mr. Delay(Delayer) made. He gave Percy the look that meant come here and solve it now! Look. Percy sighed, and got up. He walked over to the board and said.

"How to find the average atomic weight of silver. Let's see. That would be... 106.905, times .5200, plus 108.905, time .4800, which Mr. Delay, would give us 107.9 AMU." After that Percy tossed Mr. Delay the marker.

 _Wow, I didn't know that Percy was that smart. Well now I know for later times I doubt him._

 **So Peeps how was this chapter give me some reviews in comments or PM me.**

 **See you soon.**

 **Peace Out!**

 **-Lexi**


	7. Descriptions

**I forgot to show you how the Characters look like so I'll do it now.**

 **Mal:**

 **Ben:**

 **Jay**

 **Carlos**

 **Evie:**

 **Percy:**

 **Nico:**

 **Thalia:**

 **Lexi:**

 **Ms. Fairy**

 **Mr. Delay**

 **Doug:**

 **Asher:**

 **Avi**

 **I don' have a photo but he has Black hair and Brown eyes.**

 **For Those I didn't show a photo of You can imagine them.**

 **Peace out**

 **-Lexi**


	8. Chapter 6: Gym and Angelic Cats

**Nico's POV**

Well after Chemistry we had to do gym. On the way to gym me and Thalia were pestering Percy about when he got so smart.

When we got to the gym we all went to sit with our class. While we were sitting down, we noticed some kids were sitting on the bench. I didn't know any of them except for Asher.

We were sitting down looking at the gym teacher Couch Houston, who started to talk.

"You may all have noticed some kids are on the bench right now and probably wondering why." There were Murmurs of agreement.

"Well they are sitting there because, they're excused from gym. They each have their own reasons which you'll probably have to ask them. Some people who are excused, but aren't sitting there is because we personally excused them from the activities. They are;

"Jay" "Lexi" "Avi" ... " And Percy!"

When they said Percy's name he looked a bit shocked, but when he looked at Houston he understood why he was excused from gym. He didn't look happy about it. It actually looked like he was complaining to Asher about how unfair this is. It was pretty funny.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **TIME SKIP** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Thalia's POV**

Gym was so much fun today, but Percy looked so upset that he had to sit out. After gym we went to ask Percy why he had to sit out.

When we got to the dorm that belonged to Percy and I, we went in, and saw Percy sitting on his bed making sure not to lean on his back so much. He was listening to music while reading a book. This is a never before seen moment in Percy history. J.K. It probably happened before. Well, whatever.

Arnav(Poseidon) was the first to break the silence. "Um... Hi Percy. We were uh.. wondering why you uh.. had to, you know sit out in gym?" Arnav said hesitantly. Percy just looked at us like he knew we were going to ask this.

"I knew you would ask this" Percy said, reading my thoughts. "You might as well know you are family."

 **Did you think that was it? A/N I was so tempted to leave it there but I won't.**

 **Percy's POV**

I had wished that I never needed to tell them what I'm about to tell them before, but the fates probably hate me and want me to tell them, so I'll just get this over with.

" OK. This will probably sound weird, but Poseidon and Sally aren't my only real parents." Cue gasps from them.

"Percy, what do you mean exactly?" Poseidon(Arnav) asked.

"Well I have 12 moms and 12 dads. Meaning two of them were possessed with the spirit and essence of the 11 others. The two were Poseidon and Sally." I stated calmly, and Poseidon(Arnav) looked like he already knew this.

"So how does this tell us why you had to sit out?" Thalia stated, annoyed.

"I was getting to that. *Cue Glares*. Well one of the other parents is Bastet, Egyptian goddess of cats which makes me part cat." Cue gasps as I show them my cat ears and cat tails. "But that isn't all two of my other parents were angels and when I was born, I got wings too" I said while taking off my jacket to show them my wings.

 **Duh Duh Duh.**

 **A/N: haha a Cliffie. I am leaving it here. Until the next Chapter. Until Next time.**

 **Peace Out**

 **-Lexi**


	9. AN 2

I am sorry about Chapter 4. That was a mistake but I will fix it.

For The descriptions check out my story on Archive of our own, or Wattpad, or on Quotev. Just search for my name.


	10. Chapter 7: Evil Past

**Percy's POV**

I was so prepared to tell them my family tree. It was a very complicated tree. I just stared at them waiting for someone to ask how it's possible. The person to ask was Nico.

"How is this possible Percy?" -Nico

"Well I have a complicated family tree."-Percy

"What do you mean?"-Thalia

"Here's how my family tree is. First there are my two main parents Poseidon and Sally. They were possessed by spirits of living people. That was unintentional for the possession to happen. So after they did stuff. I was born to eleven parents. So I have different powers. *Cue glares from Zeus*. So in my family I have; **Eleven Moms and Eleven Dads.** I can't name all of them, for I have too many. Yeah So that's all there is to it."

"Okay, but I have another question Percy"-Poseidon(Arnav)

"What is it?"-Percy

"OK. So when we were walking in the halls we saw some people call your friends VKs. So I...uh...we were wondering what that is, and if you were one and what we would be?" Poseidon(Arnav) stuttered.

After he said that I burst out in laughter because he was nervous I would be mad at him for asking that question. While I was laughing, they looked at me like I was insane. Another reason for my laughter was that, I knew he would ask that. After I calmed down, I explained what it was.

"So basically VKs are the initials for Villain Kids, while AKs are Auradon Kids or "Normal" Kids. To answer your other question, you would all be AKs, while I'd be a V.K. because of my parentage. Does that make sense?"

 **Nico's POV**

After Percy said that I noticed how he cringed at most parts. That really confused me. After Percy asked if we understood we said yes. So now I was with Thalia discussing somethings. After a while Percy walked in wondering what was going on, and we told him nothing and he left.

"I really want to know who Percy's Villain parent is?!" Thalia exclaimed.

I then told her maybe we should ask him. And Thalia told me I was an IDIOT!

CAN YOU BELEIVE ME BEING AN IDIOT. Well you're being one right now, my conscience told me. **UGH I hate my cconscience. I AM NOT AN IDIOT.** YES YOU ARE. **Am Not.** Are too. **Am not.** Are too. **This is ridiculous.**

"I wonder if he will tell us on his own or do we have to pull it out of him?" Thalia asked.

"I don't know Thalia. I don't know. *sigh*"

 **Percy's POV**

I really don't want them to find out that Maleficent is one of my mothers. They would hate me and hurt me, and in the Gods case I MIGHT GET MURDERED. I should keep it on the down low.

How was that chapter?

Until Next Time,

-Lexi


	11. Chapter 8: Tears and Love

**Thalia's POV:**

I had enough of the guessing game I needed to know what Percy was keeping. Nico and I know we shouldn't pry, but his behaviour is worrying us and we don't know what to do. Although, we have the same classes he has found a way to avoid us through every class. Every time we look at him during class, he looks like he's been crying or is depressed. We have no idea why though.

I looked at Nico and noticed he had the same look about him. It was time to confront our cousin. So we made our way to the dorm I share with him. We knocked on the door.

*Knock Kncok* "Percy?! Are you in there?" We called. When there was no reply we went in. What we saw shocked us. He crying hysterically into his pillow his body shaking with sobs. I have never seen my cousin cry. My instincts wanted to make me run up to him and hug him, but I stopped myself from doing that. He didn't notice we were in the room. I could tell this because he was still crying and didn't make any move to show he noticed us.

Nico being Nico, cleared his throat to get his attention. When Percy noticed we saw him crying he started to panic, so I did the natural thing and I hugged him. I saw Nico come, and join the hug. Percy started sobbing again but then he started hicupping and he calmed down after a while, but he still was sniffling, so we asked him what's wrong.

 **Percy's POV:**

I had just returned to my dorm after classess, when I realized that Thalia and Nico were getting suspicious. I wanted to tell them so bad and get it off my chest, but I was afraid that they will hate me or be mean towards me so I kept quiet. I started crying thinking about what they might say. I was crying hard because I knew they would never accept me. Just like Chad. I know I shouldn't listen to him, but he said that even though me, Thalia, and Nico are family they will never accept me due to the fact I was born evil.

So as I said I started crying, because I knew it was true. I let out heart-wrenching sobs. I knew it. I was a failure. I was an idiot. It was my fault people had died. If I had not been around they would never have died. But deep down I know that if I didn't do what I did more of my friends would've died.

While sobbing I thought I heard someone call my name, but I shrugged it off as nothing. Since I was still crying I didn't notice anyone entered my room until I heard someone clear his throat. That someone was Nico. I the realized that they had noticed I was crying. I started to panic. They would surely hate me now. They will think I am weak, and stupid. These thoughts brought more tears to my eyes.

Then something I didn't expect happened. They came over and hugged. While they hugged me, I had started to cry again. After a while I had calmed down and they wanted to know what was wrong, but I didn't want to tell them just yet.

 **Nico's POV:**

I noticed Thalia was thinking hard about confronting Percy. He was acting so strange. It was like he thought he could avoid us forever. Well too bad, because that is kind of hard. When she looked in my direction I knew it was time to go confront.

We walked toward his dorm and knocked. *Knock Kncok* "Percy?! Are you in there?" We called. When there was no reply we went in. What we saw shocked us. He crying hysterically into his pillow his body shaking with sobs. Percy was the strongest person I know. Seeing him cry made me sad that he was feeling hurt, but didn't want to talk about it.

After a while I cleared my throat to get his attention. When Percy noticed we saw him crying he started to panic, so Thalia went up and hugged him. After a few seconds I joined them. Percy started sobbing again. After he calmed down, we asked him what's wrong.

 **Hey Guys Next Chapter Will be About Bullying not the whole truth but part of it.**

 **Until Next Time**

 **-Lexi**


	12. AN TO THE HATERS

Lux:Hating it, how can Percy be Mal's brother and have a full blooded sister who none of his canon's self's friends have ever met? And how could he spend time with Mal while in his other world(the one with Leo, Annabeth, Tahlia ex cetera, ex cetera). It makes no sense at all.

Ixel:All of these chapters are utter crap, so be smart and delete this story! I mean when you put the descriptions chapter you didn't put anything besides the names. Also you didn't explain any of Percy's other powers. The people who like this piece of dung are brainless.

 **THESE PEOPLE ARE HATERS. IF YOU ARE A HATER LIKE THEM AND ARE READING THIS I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU KEPT THESE KIND OF COMMENTS TO YOURSELF. THIS IS NOT WHAT IS CALLED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM THIS IS CYBER BULLYING TO ME SO THE CLICHE WARNING. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! CAN BE APPLIED HERE.**

 **This Chapter is to the Haters. I DO NOT CARE ABOUT THE FACT THAT YOU PEOPLE HATE MY STORY! BUT IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT? WHY ARE YOU EVEN READING IT IN THE FIRST PLACE?**

 **DID YOU KNOW IMAGINATION EXISTS? WELL IT DOES**


	13. Discontinued

Hey guys I apologize for those who like this story, but I am discontinuing it. On wattpad I have this same story but it may have few more chapters. I might Update it I'm not sure.

 **My wattpad account is AlexandriaCFWJF**

Until next time

-Lexi


	14. Update

I have changed my mind I will be continuing this story.


End file.
